Kick Buttowski X Death Note: Nate River's Last Case
by InitialKBKickButtowski
Summary: Near life is only 3 years later. On his final 2 Month. He must solved a lot of mysterious case and arrested the world most dangerous bioterrorism.


In September 22nd, 2013. The new Kira who's created by Midora named C-Kira committed suicide after Near says (as L) that C-Kira is an "abominable murderer". But actually, Midora saw Near's secretly and told to C-Kira about Near's real name. And he wrote his name in the Death Note "Nate River. Dies peacefully 3 years later". After Near came to C-Kira's house. He saw his dead body and a piece of paper that revealed his name was wrote in the Death Note's paper. After he saw his named, he made a journal to make a list what should he do for his last 3 years on his life. 2 years later, September 5th 2015. Near was planned to arrest the famous criminal, terrorist and virus researcher named Lois Griffin. But... before his final case started... this is what happened in this world in 2015. Los Angeles, United State, both mysterious boy and girl was going to solved case about the mass murderer and Brianna's pageant rival case.

**Woman**: What's wrong? You just being quiet this lately.

**Man**: Can we just cancelled this case?

**Woman**: Why?

**Man**: Of course! He's a mass murderer. He's never afraid to kill anyone.

**Woman**: He's the one who planned to make this attack. That's become one of the safety guarantee. And I'm sure he know about both of us.

**Man**: Huh? About what?

**Woman**: I'm off, Raynaldo. (Leaving Honda NSX Type R NA1)

**Raynaldo**: Hey! Fatina!

**Fatina**: I will be fine, Ray! (Then show herself and pointing to the camera and pretend to shoot someone) Do you know about "takami no kenbutsu?

Then Fatina leave Raynaldo and goes to the secret place with gun. While Near is watching with his surveillance camera with his computer when he eat chocolate. Anthony Rester came to him, then Near muttered.

**Near**: "Takami no Kenbutsu.". Saw everything what happened as a watcher. My desire is fight as long as I want with them.

**Rester**: By following P.P. Case... this is your second time you pointing to Fatina. You must really believe to Fatina.

**Near**: She planned to quit from The Fire Mage Solider Team for married. Anytime, she can proof to be really effective. Like this.

**Rester**: Are you planned to quit like her?

**Near**: Me? Quitting? To me... this is everything. This is the only thing I have in my whole life. Rester, I'm really happy as long as you here. You're the only one who lasted here. Since, both Lidner and Gevanni quitting, you're the only one who can make my life better.

**Rester**: (Saw a gunshot fire at the secret room) Is that Fatina-san is in danger?

But Fatina was fine. She came out from the room safely without any problem and wounds and wink to Near. Near impressed to her.

**Near**: Whoa! 12 seconds earlier than my expectation. She's incredible!

**Rester**: You're also incredible, too.

**Near**: Thank you very much. I'm setting a plan to go to Japan

**Rester**: Japan?

**Near**: (Stands up) With 97% presentation... Kira is in Japan. Maybe I will not come back here.

One year later, July 17th 2016. Kiyokawa Village, Japan. Trucks loaded with SWAT came to the village, they're saw a lot of people suffered virus and diseased to a lot of people in that village. The team were investigate and gave antidote to several peoples. A mysterious man saw their action behind, and running away into the forest. They're already finished with their first mission.

Unknown SWAT member: We're finish here.

The mysterious man still running away into Kanagawa High School. He searched for a girl who lives in Aichi Prefecturea and 17-years old who's favoring detective lesson since she was a kid. Kanagawa High School, Grade 12, Detective Case lesson. That girl is the only student who always gets the perfect score in the school on it's lesson, and defeat smartest student as the second best. In the school. In the Middle Test, that girl was the only one who got S rank in her Class, the smartest one was only A+. Everyone was already knew that she is the perfect girl and master that ever existed in Detective Case lesson. Grade 12, Kanagawa High School, 12.00 AM. Johnny and Tutenstein were talking about The Unnamed Girl's achievement of Detective Case Lesson.

**Tutenstein**: So, Johnny. How's my sweetheart's achievement about that lesson?

**Johnny**: She's totally a freak! Always get a perfect score by exam to exam and never failed once! We're from the same class has never made such an marvelous record like her! It feels like were pulled away too far! Not even Sissy Blaksley can do.

**Tutenstein**: I see. She's too good, not just good... but perfect! Not just Sissy, Kendall who famously to be called teacher's pet from the last class also pulled away, too.

**Johnny**: I guess god already chose her to be a real L Successor. Rather than the current one who's more childish, or the real Kira who's hide behind L's mask.

**Tutenstein**: Even she's not very good at other lesson. But she's a hidden genius that has been hidden for this 17 years!

**Johnny**: You betcha! Wanna meet the real L successor, Tut?

**Tutenstein**: Sure do, Johnny!

**Sissy**: Hello guys!

**Tutenstein** and Johnny: Oh! Hi Sissy! What's up?

**Sissy**: I had an exam of Detective Case. It was difficult! I'm totally unable to solved this!

**Tutenstein**: Me too! I can solved this, too. But there's one person who can do this with perfection...

**Sissy**: I know. It's that girl in the blue clothes, right? Everyone is already know about it. She's a genius indeed!

**Johnny**: Yeah. That girl is beating ours record!

**Tutenstein**: That's amazing, as expected! From that girl.

**Sissy**: Anyway. You two wanna see her?

**Tutenstein and Johnny**: Sure do!

After Sissy, Johnny, and Tutenstein conversation was over. They're came to a tall, blonde girl wearing a blue T-shirt, blue hat, grey shorts, and black shorts, who sat in the Detective Class Room and read the detective comic, yep it's the genius... Tutenstein yelled to her.

**Tutenstein**: Yo! Detective genius and L real successor!

**Girl**: Tut!

**Johnny**: You got S again?

**Girl**: Yeah!

**Sissy**: Just as expected... from this genius

**Tutenstein**: It's really true that my sweetheart will be L's successor! Yay!

**Johnny**: It will happen sooner or later. Guys...

Suddenly, the man came to all of them. He looks exhausted, and want to meet someone.

**Man**: Girl! (Everyone Shocked) We have to get out from here. This town is over. Come on, let's go!

**Girl**: Yeah!

**Johnny**: Wait a minute! How about us!?

**Man**: You should stay here. Help will be come.

**Tutenstein**: What do you mean this village is over?

**Man**: You will see it later.

Then man and girl left Johnny, Tutenstein, and Sissy, also Kanagawa High School. On the other hand, the SWAT Team.

**Unknown SWAT Member 1**: Our mission is complete.

**Unknown SWAT Member 2**: Look, sir! They're here!

Then both of SWAT members saw an airplane. And the SWAT No. 1 commanded.

**Unknown SWAT Member 1**: Rape it up!

Then all SWAT members were retreaded and come back to their cars.

**Unknown SWAT Member 1**: Come on! Hurry up!

Then all SWAT members were running away. Leaving the village with full of sick people because of the virus. And some package from the airplane were landed into the village. And it's an explosion. After all people from Kanagawa High School were shocked after heard a sound of explosion. All of them were freaked out.

**Tutenstein**: What the hell was that!?

**Johnny**: Maybe that's an explosion!?

**Tutenstein**: He say help will be arrived. But, why he left us into a fry people!?

Suddenly. They're all saw airplane, and that's their help to escape from the village. Unknown pilot yelled to them.

**Pilot**: Everyone! This town is over! We must move on before we will become the next victim!

**Johnny**: That man doesn't lie at all, Tut! I think you must have more patient if you want to save yourself.

**Tutenstein**: I take all my words back.

After the explosion happened. Kanagawa Prefecture become land of ashes. Meanwhile, in Soldiers Hideout.

Soldier: Sir! There's a truck move to the north!

Commander: (Then he saw truck with the radar) We don't need any witlessness or a survival.

Soldier: Yes, sir!

Then the man escaped from Kanagawa Prefecture with a girl. Man talked to the girl.

Man: We are being followed. We're not drop you off. Find out and called 0105976146573. ****! You need to write it, right?

Girl: No. 0105976146573.

Man: Brilliant. Listen! Call that number and say KM1875, okay? This is very important. You must call that number! Rester will help you and your friends.

Girl: Got it!

While the man drive the truck, the military helicopter was actually tailing from behind. The man saw the helicopter from his back mirror, and speed away as possible. But the military plane was attacked him from behind with bomb. And the man was stopped his car, and took the girl away. He gave his necklace to her. And he said his last word.

Man: Good luck! Girl!

After say goodbye to the girl. The man planned to commit suicide and wait for the helicopter last attack to him, while he's driving. Then the girl saw him went away. Then he waited for the helicopter to his death, and he closed his eyes before he was going to killed. And the helicopter shot him with the gun, and he died. The girl sadly watch his death. In Tokyo prefecture, the same day, Near watched his surveillance camera about Ms. Chicarelli. And he muttered.

Near: Ms. Charlie Chicarelli... (Stacking dice)

While Near stacking dice. Rester saw a message on his computer. It's wrote "KM death. Blomonitors Not Responding." Then he shocked. Near asked him

Near: What's wrong? A bad news?

Rester: Keiichi Matsuzaka dies in Kanagawa. KM dies while accomplishing his mission, so it can't be helped directly...

Then later, Near shows his Death Note that he stole from C-Kira and he kept it for these three years. Then he show it to Rester.

Rester: Is that C-Kira's Death Note, right?

Then he shows the secret that he was hidden for these three years to him "Nate River. Dies peacefully 3 years later". And Rester was shocked.

Rester: Near?

Near: This is actually what happened about C-Kira case 3 years ago. And I had 2 months only to life then I die. Ms. Charlie Chicarelli will tried to kill me on this Death Note. Then I'm decided to choose the fate by myself. That's the only thing to deceived death. The only thing to stop the demonic brutality of Kira... by only a little sacrifice.

Rester: So... there's only 2 months left.

Near: Bring Teena Sometimes here. Kira and I have a private business to be finished.

Three days later. July 20th 2016, Infectious Diseased Center of Asia, Kanagawa Prefecture. A doctor was medicate 17-years old girl with brunette hair and brown jacket.

Doctor: This is must be done. Are you already checked you're temperature?

Brunette girl: Are you already checked you're temperature? Father forced me to do that, right? (Laugh)

Voice yelled: Prof. Buttowski.

Prof. Buttowski: Yes.

Lois: This is Lois.

Prof. Buttowski: Come here.

Then Lois came to the room. The brunette girl yelled to Lois.

Brunette girl: Lois-san! (Drop the book)

Lois: It's you, Avery.

Avery: I want to invite you to somewhere in your next holiday.

Lois: Too bad. There's no holiday for these days, I think... (Then Lois saw Avery's book. It was written "Who's coming with "HOPE."... Inside this picture?")

Prof. Buttowski: Avery, Lois-san has a job to be worked.

Avery: Yes, dad.

Both Lois and Prof. Buttowski came to the Bio-Infection Defense Ward. Then Prof. Buttowski came inside the room, and Lois also joined him. Unknown Member talked to Prof. Buttowski.

Unknown Member: It's finished.

Prof. Buttowski: Thank you. Good work.

Unknown Member: Dr. Lois!

Then Lois came to the clothes exchange room. Lois changed her doctor clothes with safety clothes. Then Lois came to the virus room. And met Prof. Buttowski to analyze the virus.

Prof. Buttowski: There's a virus weapon that send from Kanagawa.

Lois: Virus weapon?

Prof. Buttowski: Washington wants us solved this. I had already solved this and found two kind of virus inside of it. (Showing virus on his computer) High Infected Influenza Virus... that crossed with deadly Gen Ebola. Kill itself. Infection content will be 100 times more deadly than that Ebola. (Show the disaster and people who's infected in Kanagawa) Who in the world create such a thing!?

Lois: There's a lot of countries who's secretly improve that such kind of virus. Some of country that succeeded.

Prof. Buttowski: No, this one is such of failure.

Lois: What?

Prof. Buttowski: Virus weapon can be said success, if the antidote was included. If not, the user will be infected, too. I'm pretty sure, there's an antidote, but not in use right now.

Lois: What do you mean?

Prof. Buttowski: This virus will be mutated for these last 20 hours.

Back in Tokyo Prefecture, Rester and Teena Sometimes were waited at the elevator.

Teena: Rester-san, are you a father of Near-san?

Rester: Of course not, I'm... (Heart Failure)

He was going to replied Teena's question. But, he suddenly died in heart failure when they're arrived at the location. And collapsed in front of Teena. Teena was shocked.

Teena: The Death Note.

1 hour later. Near was standing in front of Rester's body. And he covered his whole body with black blanket as his farewell to him. 2 days later, after Chicarelli's death and Teena arrest, Near was turned off matches and put it into the candle. Then he took one of the Death Note and planned to burned it.

Near: Check-Mate.

Ryuk: Wait a second! Burned it won't change your lives left.

Near: I know. I only have 2 months only.

Ryuk: Oh.. come on. Charlie says that he want's to be **The God of The New World** with that. Is that interested your mind as his memory?

Near: The way Ms. Chicarelli dies... Is that like a god?

Ryuk: (Panicked)

After the conversation were over. Near was burned the first Death Note, the fire was from red into light blue. And he put it in the ashes tray. And also Teena's Death Note and C-Kira's Death Note that killed him 3 years ago. From the fire, It was heard the sound of people's soul and screaming. Near saw all of it. Then Near went to his laptop and type a message to all his successor "Rester has passed away. I will mourn his death. Then he sent the messages to all his successor's, when he saw named LG, he idle for a while. Then also accepted her. Suddenly, the messages came to his laptop. It was from LG. "Thank you for your information. It shocked me. I will mourn his death, too. LG."

Near: (Muttered) LG?

Prof. Whincester was walked in the tunnel. In Environment Group - Blue Ship, unknown member checked at the Laboratory.

Naoki: Water Temperature 24 Celsius, Ph 6.2.

Prof. Whinchester: Sorry to make you waiting, Prof. Takami.

Prof. Takami: Even we behave like world's controller... humans will never mimic nature's basic. 10 years ago, self-healed power for this planet... was really effective. But now, there's no more...

Prof. Whichester: Yeah, world goes to this end...

Prof. Takami: More than that. I imagined to cleaned up this earth, that means... with destroy humans by using virus.

Prof. Whinchester: I understand about it.

Prof. Takami: If you want, Whinchester... why searched a buyer for that virus?

Prof. Whinchester: What?

Prof, Takami: Merge of Europe's Company, made by United State... and Russia. You're just consider their offer. Is that money what you want? Just like a greed for a self... has just contaminate wealth of this earth! Are you not understand!?

All people looked at him. Then Prof. Takami pushed Whinchester and kicked him off.

Prof. Takami. Get out of here! There's no place for a such of people like you in here!

Then Prof. Whinchester take his knife and stabbed Prof. Takami. And killed Prof. Takami.

Prof. Whincheter: Actually, there's no place for such a bastard like you here.

Naoki: Prof. Whichester! Are you really sure to sold that virus?

Prof. Whinchester: You have heard the creator of this plan. Virus must be continuously spread in the different place. Too make it happen... we must be a workmate in the Group that have a Global Network. We don't need people who worries about this World Cleaned Planned. We sure about this!?

Linnie: (kicked Prof. Takami's body) We're all will be dead too.

10 days later, August 1st-9th 2016. Near was seriously search for a data to solved case and arrest criminals. By according his journal for his last 2 months.

Near: Look at the man who's found by the camera. He's a mass murderer killing pastor.

Police: This guy? (Showing photo)

Near: Yeah. That one. The possibility is 86%. If he's the suspect, he hide his sign in the underground room of church.

Police: Yes, sir.

Near was searching for a data about his second journal.

Near: Death court Princess Joanne... I have a proof that it wasn't an accident, but a murder.

Police: I know. Please send the data directly.

Near: Okay!

Then Near solved his second case. Then the third case was...

Near: Leader of Weapon's Syndicate. Dwhite Ross. He made a deal with Mafia in the black market Far East once a month. A lot of his weapon are delivered to the Middle East.

Police: 50 AK47. When is the next delivery?

Near: Next Saturday

August 10th 2016, Near's days was only 1 month 12 days left. In Aichi Prefecture. The 17-years-old tall, blonde girl wearing a blue T-shirt, blue hat, grey shorts, and black shorts was sitting in her Strong Blue Metallic Toyota MR2 G Limited SW20 and phoned Near. In Tokyo Prefecture, Near was fall asleep. Then the girl was called him. Then he opened his laptop.

News Presenter: Phone call from Aichi. This is for Rester..

Near: I'm L, will take that call.

Girl: KM1875... KM1875... KM1875...

Near: The last gift from KM? (Saw Rester's photo) I will accept that gift.

Two days later. August 12th 2016. The helicopter came to L's building. And, It was send the girl who's called him two days ago. Then he brought her into the hospital. For the check and data of her. August 14th 2016...

Doctor: Even she scared, she actually voiced. Maybe because of trauma... it leads her to get a **Trauma to Speaking and Behave Childish Syndrome**.

Near: Why she's the only one who doesn't got affected?

Doctor: I don't know.

Near: Excepted we found a countermeasure. That virus will be use again. Not any longer.

After all the test were over. The girl was scared and running into Near, and exhausted.

August 16th 2016, Near life was only 1 month 6 days left. Near and the 17-years old girl were walking into Near's lair. Near opened the door while the girl rushed up into the room. And she came into the secret room that used to be Near and Rester's room. And the girl isolated herself. Near told to her.

Near: This room... is only for Rester and I. This is my first experience to be a babysitter... it doesn't look like working at all.

Then the girl rushed up into Near's lair and pointing to the sweet food that Near kept. Then Near took the food to her and both of them were ate the snack. And the girl was gave the necklace from Keiichi to him, and inside the necklace, there's a Micro SD. August 17th 2016, Avery House. Avery was played with her doll.

Teddy bear doll: Avery, welcome home. How's your day?

Then Avery took her mom's Sally and Cousin Kyle's photo.

Avery: Mom... Kyle...

Then Prof. Buttowski came to her. And called Avery.

Prof. Buttowski: Avery. I need help.

Avery: What?

Prof. Buttowski: Please deliver this to her. This is the location.

Avery: (Then Avery saw virus injection and Micro SD) That person? Who?

Prof. Buttowski: She is the answer of this question. The Homework is done.

Avery: Of course

Prof. Buttowski: And this is.. your new Homework

Avery: Again? I got it now... "If that really hard it marks to be a challenge.", right?

Prof. Buttowski: Now, finished with you.

Then Avery left Prof. Buttowski and delivered his order. Prof. Buttowski came to the phone and contact Lois.

Prof. Buttowski: Dr. Lois.

Lois: What?

Prof. Buttowski: Can you leave for a while? I want to talk to you.

Lois: Sure. What it is?

Prof. Buttowski: Meet me at Room P-4

Lois: Okay. Fine.

After Lois ended up her phone with Prof. Buttowski. Lois phoned Prof. Whincester.

Lois: Prof. Whinchester, please.

Back to Near's lair. Near saw the data of Micro SD into his laptop. It was all about virus diseased in Kanagawa Prefecture. Then in the video Keiichi talked in the record.

_**Keiichi**: Rester. When I'm still work secretly about bioterorism attack in Kanagawa... I met one 17-years-old girl who obviously didn't infected by that virus. This virus is trying to destroy this prefecture. It is extremely dangerous and harm. I'm going to give this girl contact information for the Wammy House Head. This attack is content about Global Terrorism Network. (Showing Prof. Whinchester picture) This man "Whinchester" is the key person in this investigation._

Then Near took a book about "**Virus and Bacteria Infections**." Then he searched about the virus. Team who lead by Prof. Whinchester was came to the Infectious Diseased Center of Asia. Then the Security came to them. And asked them.

**Security**: There's something I can help?

**Linnie**: I'm sorry to disturb you so late. We have business (stabs the security) to take care of.

Inside the Laboratory. Linnie and Naoki was looked at weird people and he yelled.

**Unknown Scientist No. 2**: What the hell are you doing here!?

Then Naoki brought a gun and shot the Scientist No. 2. And the scientist No. 1 was stabbed by Linnie. Then Prof. Whinchester came to Linnie. Then they're murderous action was getting bigger and bigger. They're killed several people. Prof. Buttowski who spectated from behind was shocked after saw Lois still outside with the murderers.

**Prof. Buttowski**: Dr. Lois!

**Lois**: How can I help?

Prof. Buttowski: Oh, looks like! Checking the liquid network from that Virus. The same ingredients that I mixed up. In other words, this virus was created in the lab. What the hell is this!? Who's kind of bastard are you!? Why do you dare to do this!?

Prof. Whinchester: We are people who's pity about this world's future. World ecosystem will be destroyed. Human's species will be grow up too much. Didn't you understand!? If there's too much, (Showing Evil Grin) what should we do is reduce the number.

Prof. Buttowski: That's virus weapon for it? That's completely weird! Dr. Lois... no matter what even I will be die here. Don't say agree to him. You're so smart and discipline.

Lois: Actually... I'm the one who create this. With enhancement of humans population, world is in serious danger. I will eliminate useless human beings... to make a new world and it's ecosystem.

Prof. Buttowski: How dare you!

Lois: Prof.. I don't mean to tell you about this fast. I want you concentrate to improve antidote for this virus.

Prof. Whinchester: What's wrong?

Lois: Just as expected. We made it!

While Lois betrayed Prof. Buttowski. Avery came to the location. After saw the murderous victim, Avery was shocked. Then Prof. Buttowski took the antidote.

Prof. Buttowski: This is only the antidote. I had already delete all the data. And I will burn it.

Lois: (Shocked) Professor!

Prof. Buttowski: (Put the antidote into the oven) With this, you will never spread the virus.

Lois: Prof. Buttowski.

Prof. Whinchester: Handle it.

Lois: Prof. Please don't do it! (Then he burnt the antidote)

Prof. Whinchester: Linnie! Kill the Professor Daughter.

Prof. Buttowski: Why must be my daughter!?

Prof. Whinchester: Which is important to you? Your daughter of the antidote's data? (Command Linnie to kill Avery) Go!

Avery shocked after saw one of his member was tried to kill her. But Prof. Buttowski yelled at them.

Prof. Buttowski: Wait! I guess. (Silence for a while) I have no choice (Opened his oxygen helm then commit suicide with inject the virus to himself.)

Lois: Why that virus?

After Prof. Buttowski inject the virus to himself. Everyone was shocked, especially Avery. Then the virus infected himself.

Lois: Professor!

Prof. Buttowski: (Yelled in pain while dying) Dr. Lois. You have detected the weakness of this virus. That virus won't be attacked soon. Because of that, the virus can't be say that it's a weapon. But you have...

Lois: This new world is need a kind of people like you, professor!

**Prof. Buttowski**: Need? I don't want to be choose by a bastard like you! From P-4... has been burn inside of that plasma stove... this virus... has been eat by the prevention of outbreaks filter. (Severely infected by the virus)

After Prof. Buttowski dying because of that virus. Lois was tried to killed him by electricity. Lois shortens Prof. Buttowski's suffering by shocking him to death so that he wouldn't have to die from the painful effects of the virus. Avery was very shocked and cried after saw her father's death by that bastard Lois. Then Avery rushed up to the garage, the place when she kept her white R33 GT-R. And have no choice but to drive it, while felt both sorrowed and panicked. And Avery saw the location by the Micro SD card on her cellphone. And leaves the Infectious Diseased Center of Asia with her R33 GT-R. Prof. Whinchester and his henchmen Linnie and Naoki was tried to find the antidote's data. Then Naoki was complained to Lois.

**Naoki**: Did you say that the antidote's data is around here. Search it!

**Lois**: Yes. In my head.

Then Unknown Member No. 1 stop complained still continuously search for the data. Lois remembered about Avery's notebook "Who's coming with "HOPE."... Inside this picture?". Then Lois wrote something about it. Everyone was confused with her.

**Prof. Whinchester**: What?

**Lois**: (Solving who was the one who hold the antidote's data) R...E...S...T...E..R... I found it!

While Prof. Buttowski and Lois solved the one who holds the data. Avery still drove her R33 GT-R in sobbed and panicked. Back at the Infection Diseased Center of Asia, Lois forced Prof. Whinchester henchmen to cleaned the data.

**Lois**: Clean this! (Then Linnie and Naoki cleaned up while Lois searched to communicate with Near)

**Prof. Buttowski**: Communicate to him right now is dangerous!

**Lois**: (Yelled to Prof. Whinchester and Unknown Member No. 1 and 2) Move out! Move out!

Actually Lois was the hidden LG that Near confused about, since her full name was Lois Griffin. And she communicate to Near, who's already took L's name for this 6 years.

**Lois**: I'm LG. Good night, L?

**Near (As L)**: Yeah, you right. (Then Near show up with L's mask) I'm L. Nice to meet you.

**Lois**: Thank you for letting me know about Rester. You shocked me.

**Near (As L)**: There's something that not quite right?

**Lois**: I'm working at virus infected institution. Something happened, and I need your help.

**Near (As L)**: My help? What is it?

**Lois**: A new deadly virus has been found. But, my partner who's improve this virus has been killed (_No... I kill him!_) And the data is lost. I want you to find it. Human must be saved.

**Near (As L)**: I know. You must give the the details. Please come tomorrow evening.

**Lois**: Of course. Please tell me where should I go.

**Near (As L)**: I will give you a map. (Type his laptop and sent her the data) Then see you again. (Turned off the communication)

After the communication was over. Near gave Lois the map. After Near gave her the map, he made a replay to the communication. And saw every single words about her.

**Lois**: I'm working at virus infected institution.

After that he detected something weird behind her. It was a mirror, Prof. Whinchester and his two Unknown Members were also with her, Near started to get suspicious about Lois. Shortly knowing that Lois was one of the evildoers that he was searched for all this time. After Lois communicate to Near, Prof. Whinchester asked her.

**Prof. Whinchester**: Who is that guy?

**Lois**: The scary nemesis. Avery brought the data with him. And the data will be send to here.

2 days later, August 19th 2016. Someone rang the bell to Near. Near watched him with surveillance camera.

**Unknown People**: Um... excuse me.

**Near**: Can I help.

**Unknown People**: I've been told to show you about this. I don't know what is this. So, it isn't, ****!

**Near**: What's wrong?

**Unknown People**: I have been driving all night since yesterday. I'm really doing it. I only can talk to the bear, I give up.

**Near**: Bear?

**Unknown People**: A teddy bear. The people is a girl. (Pointing to Avery) He searched for a man named Rester. I guess this isn't the one. Then thank you for the time.

**Near**: Can you let the girl to come in?

After the conversation between Near and the unknown driver was over. Avery met Near in person, after that... he said.

**Near**: I'm L. Nice to meet you, Avery-kun.

**_To be continued..._**

()()()()()

Extra Scene:

**Kick and Kendall 6 Years Anniversary Special:**

When the world war 3 has begun in 2016. Gunma Prefecture. 16-years-old Kick Buttowski was came to Kendall's house to give her a present on their Love Anniversary.

Kick: I wonder if I will give this to Kendall. Will she like this chocolate and flowers? Or maybe I should gave her a book instead this all of these.

After Kick came to Kendall's house. There's no one inside her house, and he saw her house was covered with blood and gore. Kick was really shocked that time.

Kick: Blood!? Could it be!?

After he shocked. The message that hide on Kendall's room was found. He read the message about what happened.

Dear Kick Buttowski.

I have kidnapped your sweetheart Kendall Perkins. With this... we can be together forever until the rest of our lives! Come here before 7.00 PM and you will say goodbye to your girlfriend, which means my nemesis. After this, please married me!

From Wacky Jackie.

Kick: Jackie!? Oh, come on! For the crying out loud! Why she still wants me even I had already choose Kendall for all this time!? And what time is it (Look at his watch and shocked) Eh!? 6.50 PM!? 10 minutes more it means! This is bad! I must save Kendall! Don't worry sweetheart! I will save you! (Rushed to his R32 GT-R)

In the location when Jackie and Kendall was located. Jackie was laugh evilly to her, Avery, and Woody are tied up and held captive by Jackie.

Jackie: Whahahahahahaha! I had already capture all of you! By this... you're all will be gone forever and I will be Kick's only girlfriend (Laugh Insanely).

Avery: Is Jackie really that crazy?

Kendall: You have no idea, Avery. For just Kick... and only Kick's love! She attempt to kill us!

Woody: No wonder everyone calls her a Wacky. Since she's gone crazy already.

Jackie: Only 5 minutes from now... I will melted you into acid. Say goodbye to you lives! Whahahahahaha (Laugh insanely)

Kick: Not so fast, Jackie!

Kendall: Kick! You came to safe us!

Avery: Just as expected, from our leader.

Jackie: Kick! You finally come! Just 5 minutes by now. I'm gonna eliminate all your friends and we can be together forever!

Kick: I came here not to see my friends death, Jackie! Now... release all of them.

Jackie: Never! Whahahahahahaha (Laugh evilly)

Kick: Is that what you want!? Fine! Then take this ghost ray! (Shooting ghost ray to Jackie)

Even he was tried to burn Jackie. But Jackie suddenly using a ghost shield to protect herself from Kick's attack. After saw ghost shield from Jackie, Kick was deadly shocked.

Kick: (Shocked) What the biscuits!?

Jackie: (Laugh evilly) Actually... (Opened her casual clothes and show the same red viking wardrobe like Annabelle used) I also gain ghost power too like you, Kick!

Kick, Kendall, Avery, and Woody: WHAT!? (Started to get sick and throw up)

Jackie: When I saw your awesome ghost power. I started to say to myself how to be the same like you... then I'm decided to go the ghost portal. I met a lot of ghost and get shot by several ghost. Which lead me into the same like you! For now on... let's make the ghost love between both of us!

Kick: (Disgusted) Eww... Never! That's harm! And disgusted as well. Even I want to save all of you... but I started to change my mind.

Jackie: How about we battle with our each ghost power? It will be interesting, right?

Kick: Fine! I have no choice now! Take this. (felt sick while shooting ghost wailed)

Jackie: I won't give up, Kick! (manipulate herself and shotting ghost wailed to Kick)

After the short showdown, Kick has been defeated easily by the disgusting Jackie. Jackie laugh insanely while Kendall shocked at him.

Kendall: Kick! Oh no! (Felt sick and throw up)

Kick: I... can't save you guys... Jackie is too strong... what should I do?

Then suddenly, the sound of both C32B Engine was heard from the distance. It was Annabelle and Tutenstein behind Sebring Silver Metallic Honda NSX NA1 and Gunther and Isabelle behind Championship White Honda NSX-R NA2. Then all of them came to the location.

Kick: Gunther! Annabelle! Isabelle! Tut! You here!

Annabelle: We must stop the madness of this imposter wacky Jackie and save our frineds! That's our mission to come here.

Isabelle: Yeah Kick. I can let you face this battle by yourself. You will never be alone.

Tutenstein: Tutenstein from Tochigi Prefecture and us is here to help you!

Gunther: Of course we're hear, Kick. We came to rescue you and all of our friends. It's our mission right? (Lay hands to him)

Kick: (Grab Gunther's hand) Of course, Gunther! Now... where are we?

Jackie: Whahahahahaha! You collected a lot of people here!? That's just foolish! To destroy me? Needs more people that that! Whahahahahaha (Duplicate herself into 5 and shot all of them with ghost wailed). But all of them collected their powers to save themselves. Annabelle shot her from behind and Jackie turned on to her.

Jackie: What in the world?

Annabelle: Stop this madness imposter! I know we're using the same red viking wardrobe. But, you're clothes is indeed fake! You don't deserve to wear it. Since Yukiko Okada-san is the only one who gave me the original.

Jackie: Oh! It's you... do you want to battle with me?

Annabelle: If that's a matter of clothes... fine by me. I accept your challenge!

After their conversation were over. Annabelle and Jackie battle was started. Annabelle shot her with ghost ray, and Jackie also the same one. While Annabelle was tried to handle Jackie. She yelled to Kick.

Annabelle: Kick! Save Kendall, Avery, and Woody. I will take care of Jackie.

Kick: Roger!

Then Kick came to Kendall, Avery, and Woody. And save all of them.

Kendall: Kick! Thank you for saving our lives!

Avery: Yeah. You rock!

Woody: Please leave this place as soonest as we can, I think I'm gonna be sick...

Kick: It's too early to thank me now, guys. Jackie still not defeat yet. How about we merged into one with our ghost power and attack her at the same time?

Kendall, Avery, and Woody: Yeah!

Back to the battle between Annabelle and Jackie. Annabelle also easily defeated by Jackie. After saw Annabelle's lost, Jackie laugh arrogantly.

Jackie: Whahahahaha! I'm really unstoppable! I can take over this world with Kick! Whahahahahaha!

Kick: I disagree with that!

Jackie: Kick! I though you've already give up... why you still want to finish me?

Kick: Because if we don't finish you... the world is the one that will be finished... Annabelle, let's merge with all of us (Lay hands to Annabelle)

Annabelle: Sure do, Kick! (Grab hands) Let's do this!

Kick: (Yelled) Japanese Halfas! Attack!

Gunther, Annabelle, Kendall, Avery, and Isabelle: Yeah! (Shooting ghostly wailed to Jackie at the same time)

After Kick commanded all his friends and the team members, they're shot Jackie with ghost wailed and made her knock out. After the case was over, Jackie was finally arrested. And the team was back to normal. After everything was over, Kick, Kendall, and all her friends were celebrated Kindall's 6 years anniversary.

Japanese Halfas Members (Except Kick and Kendall): Happy 6th Years Anniversary!

Kick and Kendall: Oh, thank you guys! We love it!

Gunther: Of course we must celebrated this. Because if Kindall doesn't created... the world will be in the big danger. And Japanese Halfas will never exist.

Julie: It's true! You guys we're only world's help. If not. This world is over, and we never existed at all. Right, Gunther?

Gunther: Of course, Julie (Kissing Julie)

Kick: Kendall... I guess the only what world want to us is we can be together forever. If not, we will never predict any danger that happen in the world. Because of that... Please be with me forever!

Kendall: I do, Kick! (Kissing Kick)

After Kick and Kendall were kissed each other. Everyone yelled to them, and said "Kindall Forever!"

**The End.**


End file.
